


Marked (As Mine)

by DobbyRocksSocks



Series: WinterIron [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Kidnapping, M/M, Steve is a bit of an asshole, and needs a hug, bucky is adorable, but there's a reason, kidnapping gone wrong, rated for bad language, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Being kidnapped is never fun, and yet... When James saves Tony from Hydra, neither could have known what would follow.





	Marked (As Mine)

 

He knew something was wrong before he opened his eyes. His head was pounding, and there was a cold metal around his wrist that could only be a handcuff. 

Tony was no newbie to getting kidnapped, though it hadn’t happened half as often since he’d built the Iron Man suit. 

Still, he concentrated on checking to see if any of his limbs were damaged before he opened his eyes to check his surroundings. His legs seemed okay, if a little stiff, but his right arm was tender, and his left wrist which was held by the handcuff certainly wasn’t comfortable. 

It didn’t feel like he’d been beaten though. 

Aside from his head, there was nothing serious at any rate. He opened his eyes and looked around, somewhat surprised to find himself in what looked like a messy, rundown flat. He couldn’t deny that he was slightly offended. 

He didn’t even rate a dungeon cage these days? 

_ Rude.  _

A figure stood with it’s back to Tony across the room, and Tony frowned. When the man turned, Tony almost bit his tongue in his effort to not show any emotion on his face. 

But seriously. What the actual fuck? 

James Buchanan Barnes was still recognisable in the Winter Soldier, even if Tony hadn’t already known the man’s identity. As it was, with Cap searching for his old friend obsessively, Tony would have recognised him anyway. 

That didn’t answer why he had Tony chained to a radiator in a dilapidated flat though. He raised an eyebrow at the Soldier when their eyes met. He was… unimpressed. He’d kinda expected more from the most feared assassin of the last seventy years if he was honest. 

This seemed so… second rate villain. It was practically  _ boring  _ when put against some of the kidnappings Tony had endured over the years. 

“I’m sorry,” Barnes grunted. “You alright?” 

Tony blinked, because  _ what?  _

“I, erm, I’m sorry I had to fetch you here. I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“Letting me carry on my life would have been too much hassle?” Tony snapped, pushing himself into a sitting position to take the strain off his left wrist. 

“I. No. Hydra took you. I got you back. They can’t have you.” 

Now that Tony thought about it, he had vague memories of being hit on the back of the head and loaded into the back of a van. Really? Hydra had sunk to new lows if that was how they were doing operations these days. 

“There a reason you saved me just to cuff me to a radiator?” Tony asked, wiggling his arm to emphasise the point. 

“Couldn’t take the chance you’d freak out. I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Tony was a genius. Certified and everything. And yet… he was so fucking confused by everything. Why on earth would Barnes have cared in the first place if he was being kidnapped, and even more than that, why would have saved him only to cuff him up to ‘stop him from freaking out’? 

There were so many questions, Tony didn’t even know where to start, and honestly, with the answers he’d already got, he was kinda scared of asking anything else. 

“Well, just as a heads up, cuffing someone generally makes them freak out. Just gonna throw that out there.”

Barnes’ lips tilted up and he nodded slowly. “Point. Did you know?” 

“That cuffing people makes them freak out? Yeah, I knew that.” 

“No,” Barnes shook his head. “Did you know we’re soulmates?” 

Tony stared at him for a long moment. “Did you hit your head or something?” he asked with a huff. “We’re not soulmates. I don’t have a soulmate.” 

“Everyone has a soulmate.” 

“Not me,” Tony argued. “The media has made quite the kerfuffle over it for many moons, Barnes. You should check with them.” 

Barness shook his head but slowly raised his hands to his shirt, unbuttoning every button to show his chest. In the middle, right where the arc reactor sat on Tony’s chest, was Barnes soulmark. 

“So you have a soulmark where my arc reactor is. What does that prove?” 

“That’s where yours was,” Barnes said slowly. “I saw it. When you were young, on a… a mission. You were with… a man with short hair, and you were swimming. They froze me for a long time after that one.” 

Tony shook his head, panic clawing at his throat. “You’re wrong,” he whispered. “I don’t have a match.” 

Barnes buttoned his shirt up slowly and turned away, checking out of the window briefly before he left the room completely. Tony stared after him for a long moment before he turned his attention to the cuffs holding him against the radiator. He could panic later, once he was free. 

It took him less than a minute to get the cuff undone. He forced himself to his feet unsteadily. His head was still hurting pretty bad, and Barnes’ announcement hadn’t done anything to help that at all. 

He knew that the safest route was probably through the window, since he didn’t have the faintest idea where Barnes was, but then, he didn’t have the faintest idea where this shitty little flat was either so, perhaps not the window. 

He could call the suit, he knew, but that could possibly draw attention that neither of them wanted. If Barnes had been honest about saving Tony from Hydra, the last thing he wanted to do was put the Winter Soldier back into their clutches. 

Mind whirling a mile a minute, Tony realised he’d left it a hair to late when he heard approaching footsteps. 

Barnes stood in the doorway with a large mug in hand, staring at Tony. 

“I woulda undone them, you know? Now that you’re awake.” 

Tony snorted. “Sure.” 

“You’re not… I’m not keeping you prisoner. I just… wanted a minute to talk to you, before you run out. And you know. You should maybe not leave right now.” 

“Why?” Tony asked, automatically accepting the mug. He could smell coffee, and he knew that he shouldn’t drink it, but just the scent of it was making him feel a bit more alert. 

“Hydra soldiers,” Barnes replied, nodding at the window. “They been searching since I got away with you.” 

Tony groaned. “Fan-Fucking-Tastic.” 

He definitely couldn’t call the suit if Hydra goons were out there. The last thing he needed was them getting their grubby mits on one of them. “So I am actually being kept a prisoner, even if it’s not by you,” he grumbled, leaning back against the wall. 

Barnes shrugged. “Couple hours, they’ll move on probably. They wouldn’t have expected me to stick around.  _ They taught me better than that.”  _

Tony knew he didn’t have much of a choice, though with the way Barnes was looking at him, he wondered if it might be better to just take his chances with Hydra. 

Barnes had that particular look in his eyes that Pepper always had before she said, “We need to talk.” 

Tony  _ hated  _ that look. 

It had been a long time since he’d thought about his mark, a long time since he’d allowed himself dream of a match. Most matches met when they were young, and by the time he got to his mid thirties, he’d more or less given up on finding his soulmate. When his mark had been destroyed in Afghanistan, he’d taken it as more of a sign that he wasn’t meant to have a partner that was perfect for him. 

To see that mark again, to hear Barnes ask if he knew… the whole situation would be laughable if it was so goddamn tragic. 

Tony was a mess. Barnes needed someone whole he help him put himself back together. Tony couldn’t look after himself, let alone somebody else. 

“How do you do it?” 

Tony startled and looked at Barnes. “Do what?” 

“After everything that’s happened to you, how do you keep going? I… don’t know how to… it’s just so…” 

Tony sighed. “I think… our situations are  _ very  _ different, Barnes.” 

Barnes visibly started at being addressed by his name and Tony felt a surge of sympathy for him. 

“But it gets easier. Everyday it gets a little easier. But you gotta go it every day — that’s the hard part. But it does get easier.” 

“I just… I just want the world to stop turning,” Barnes whispered. “Just for a minute. I just need a minute.” 

Tony carefully placed his mug down gently so it didn’t startle the other man and crossed the room, hesitantly letting his hand rest on Barnes’ shoulder. A spark tingled in his fingers at the contact, but he didn’t let go. 

“Take all the minutes you need, Barnes.” 

… 

“Looks like they’ve gone,” Barnes muttered, hours later. He’d been checking the window periodically throughout the day, but for the last hour had been stationed in front of it, his eyes flicked back and forth constantly. “You should be safe to leave.” 

Tony nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “You could come with me?” 

Barnes shook his head. “I… can’t. Not with… I’m not ready to face  _ him  _ yet. I don’t know if I ever will be.” 

“I meant to the tower, not the compound,” Tony replied. “Steve and I don’t really… talk much anymore. Not since Ultron.” 

And maybe Tony was bitter about that because he wasn’t the only one who’d had a hand in that and yet, he was the one labelled the bad guy for it. So yeah, maybe he was a little bitter. 

Just a little. 

Besides, he could understand. Cap’s particular brand of aggressive mother-henning was a lot to endure. 

“I heard about that,” Barnes muttered darkly. “Heard about the witch too. Steve too dumb to realise she put the idea in your head?” 

Tony snorted. “She’s a child, didn’t you know?” 

“She’s Hydra.” 

“I know. Look, come back to the tower. I’ll hide you from Cap for as long as I need too, you don’t have to stay in this shithole, and… well. Company might be good? For both of us?” 

Barnes still looked unsure, so Tony held his hand out. “Come on, Snowflake. It’ll be fine, I promise. And you can leave whenever you want.” 

“Snowflake?” 

“I have a thing. With nicknames. You’ll get used to it.” 

Barnes reached out and took Tony’s hand. “Yeah… yeah, I guess I will.” 

Tony smiled. “Alright. First up, where are we?” 

“We’re still in New York,” Bucky replied quietly.

“Right. So. Suit. I’ll fly the suit to the tower and get a car and come back and pick you up? Unless you want to let me take you with me. But. You might be seen, so. Maybe the car, yeah?” 

“Do… you trust your driver?” Barnes asked, not letting go of Tony’s hand. 

Tony nodded. “Happy would never betray me. Not for anything or anyone.” 

Barnes swallowed hard. “Then call him.” 

… 

“J, baby, this is James Barnes,” Tony introduced, as the two climbed out of the car. Tony had taken over driving after dropping Happy at home, and they’d managed to hide Barnes’ face. “He’s going to be staying with us, but nobody else needs to know, you feel me?” 

“Yes sir. Welcome to Stark Tower, Sgt. Barnes.” 

Barnes looked around, uncertain. 

“JARVIS is my AI,” Tony explained. “He runs the place, and you know, my life, so if you need anything, just ask him. He’ll be able to set you up, and he’s installed right the way through the tower so he’ll hear you wherever you are.” 

“He’s… in the ceiling?” 

“Basically,” Tony agreed. “Now. Shower, food, and then I’ll sort out a room for you? Or you can have your own floor if you don’t want one of the penthouse guest rooms, it’s completely up to you.” 

Barnes stared at him. “What?” 

Tony chuckled. “You can have your own space, or you can share mine,” he reiterated simply. 

“I… yours. Please. If that’s okay?” 

Tony nodded and led Barnes to the elevator. “In you go then. There’s a shower with my name all over it. J, order… do you like pizza?” 

Barnes shrugged then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I like pizza.” 

“What do you like on your pizza?” 

“Erm.” 

“J, order us a selection of pizza’s, please.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

When they reached the penthouse, Tony showed Barnes to the nicest guest quarters, and pointed him in the direction of the shower. “I’ll leave out some of my friend Rhodes’ clothes out for you, kay? I’ll have some new ones ordered in in your size, but for now, Rhodey should fit. Ish.” 

Barnes only nodded, and Tony left him too it. He grabbed clothes for both of them, put Barnes’ on his bed and then walked into his own bathroom. “It’s been a helluva long day, J.” 

“Yes, Sir. I’ve informed Miss Potts that you’re back relatively unharmed, but both she and Colonel Rhodes wish to speak with you.” 

“Let them both know I’ll conference them in the morning, kay?” 

“Yes, Sir. And Sir?” 

“Yeah, J?” 

“I’m glad you’re home safe.” 

Tony smiled. “Thanks, Bud.” 

…

It was… oddly comfortable, having Barnes in the tower. Tony very quickly got used to having his own personal walking and talking shadow. 

Good job, really, since Barnes tended to follow him everywhere. 

It got a little sticky, the few times Tony had to leave for work reasons and one time to lend a hand to the Avengers when Doom got adventurous, but Barnes seemed to manage okay… even if he did insist on checking over every inch of Tony when he returned from that particular outing. 

Regardless, with every day that passed, Barnes seemed to get more and more of a personality and it made Tony happy to watch the gradual progress of the Winter Soldier into James Barnes. 

There would always be a hint of the soldier. Barnes had been a soldier before Hydra got him, and all the parts of him that had already been there had been magnified. That would never go away. 

Tony enjoyed playing with his metal arm, and eventually, replaced the shining silver monstrosity with one of his own creation, a gunmetal grey one that had quite a few more bells and whistles that the Hydra one. 

…

“Why’d you still call me Barnes, Doll?” he asked, one day when they were lounging together on the sofa. 

“I call you snowflake much more often,” Tony argued, knowing he wasn’t really answering. “But… I guess because you haven’t told me a preference. Names can be powerful, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“I… James. I want you to call me James.” 

Tony nodded. “Kay, Snowflake. I can do that.” 

James chuckled. “Sure thing, Doll.” 

… 

“You know, next time we order you clothes, I’m not letting you make any decisions,” Tony complained, as James pulled on a plain black t-shirt. 

“Why not?” 

“Because you wear all black all the time and it offends me.” 

James snorted. “Easier to hide in the shadows in black,” he offered. 

“That’s such a spy answer.” 

James just stared at him until Tony laughed. 

“Fine, fine. Don’t be surprised if I start calling you shadow instead of snowflake.” 

… 

James kissed Tony when they’d been living together for seven weeks and three days. Tony declared it the best kiss he’d ever had, and then demanded more, to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. 

He was a scientist at heart after all. 

…

“Does this still hurt?” James asked, running a gentle finger over the scars surrounding the arc reactor. 

Tony shivered at the touch. “Sometimes. I got through all the pain, the worst of it at least, while I was still in Afghanistan. There was a sticky moment a little later when the palladium was poisoning me, but I fixed it in time. It’s just… there now. Hurts a little in the cold.” 

James nodded, then shifted so he was lying on his back, pulling Tony with him. Tony pillowed his head on James’ shoulder, and then spread his hand out over James soulmark. 

“Do you miss it?” James asked then. 

Tony didn’t need to ask what he meant. He shrugged. “Not really. I… For so many years, I had to hide it. I had to pretend like I didn’t have one so that nobody could use my soulmate against me, or have it tattooed on and pretend. Being the heir to Stark Industries… I didn’t really have much of a choice, you know?” 

James nodded. 

“And then, when I lost it… that was when I missed it. Before, even when I was wearing makeup to cover it up, I still knew it was there. And then… and then it wasn’t and I… guess I mourned.” 

“Mourned what?” 

“The slim chance I still had to find my mate, I guess.” 

“I found you anyway,” James murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple. “And I ain’t never letting you go.” 

Tony snorted. “Like I’d ever want to leave.” 

… 

As the weeks passed, Tony began to think about how he could introduce James back into at least a semi normal life. There would be red tape, because of his history, but he knew he could smash his way through that like he usually did. 

It was more… would James ever be ready for it? 

He had the best chance for a new start, to really live his life, and Tony was starting to feel guilty about keeping him all to himself like some fucked up version of Rapunzel. 

When he’d broached the subject with James, he’d snorted his amusement at the imagery and then shook his head. 

“It’s not like you’re keeping me captive, Doll. I want to be here. One day, I’ll be ready to face life again, and we’ll be able to go out and be a normal couple in love, but… for now… I’d rather just stay here in the tower, with you and the bots and J, and just… be. It’s been a long time since I’ve been allowed to just be.” 

“Whatever you want, Snowflake. You know that.” 

James had just nodded and spent a rather pleasurable few hours distracting Tony from his work. 

…

It was all going great. 

And then Steve showed up. 

…

“How could you not tell me?” Steve shouted, stepping forwards to loom over Tony. “I had a right to know that he was here!” 

“He had a right to privacy when he asked for it!” Tony growled back. “Did you ever ask me where he was, Steve? Did you ever once ask for my help looking for him? No, you didn’t! I found him by accident when he  _ saved me from Hydra,  _ but you don’t get to come into  _ my  _ tower, shouting your mouth off. Who the fuck do you think you are?” 

“What do you mean, he saved you from Hydra?” Clint asked, frowning. “As far as we’re all aware, this is a rescue mission for Barnes.” 

Natasha hushed him gently, and Tony could see him squeeze her wrist gently in question. She shook her head minutely. Clearly they were only here in case they were really necessary, because Nat didn’t seem at all inclined to join in. 

“What?” Tony blinked. “A rescue… what? Did you think I was holding him fucking prisoner, Steve? Jesus wept, why are you always so sure that I’m up to some diabolical scheme?” 

Tony shook his head tiredly. “You know what, I don’t have to deal with this. Get out.” 

“What?” Steve asked, thoroughly stumped, like of all the things he’d expected being ejected wasn’t one of them. 

“You heard me. Get out. When Barnes wants to come see you, he will. Until then, know he’s fine and well fed and happy. Just… Steve, seriously. Get out.” 

Tony turned away and walked towards his elevator. He didn’t need to deal with any of this. He wasn’t an Avenger any longer and he didn’t have to listen to Captain Goddamn America’s self righteousness. 

Steve grabbed his arm and Tony whirled around, his wrist gauntlet slotting over his hand and aimed at Steve’s face in seconds. 

“Take your hands off me,” Tony snarled. Steve moved his hand immediately, stepping back with his hands up, just as the elevator binged. They all turned to look, and James stepped out, his eyes burning with anger. 

“JARVIS gave me a live feed,” he murmured to Tony, crossing the room to Tony’s side. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Tony assured him, ignoring his own harsh panting. “You didn’t need to come down here, I had it under control.” 

James smiled. “I decided it’s time to stop hiding, Doll. It’s about time, yeah?” 

“Whatever you want,” Tony replied softly. “You know that.” 

Nodding, James caressed his cheek gently and then turned his gaze on Steve. “You ever touch my soulmate like that again, and I’ll tear you apart.” 

Steve audibly gasped. 

“Soulmate?!” Natasha and Clint asked at the same time, their shock evident. 

“I thought you… didn’t have a soulmate?” Steve asked Tony, his eyes wide and apologetic and suddenly everything made sense to Tony. 

“You… that’s why, isn’t it? Why you were so quick to blame me for everything, why you basically treat me like I’m the devil incarnate. You even told me so when we first met,” Tony shook his head with a humourless laugh. “You’d seen the videos, read the articles. You knew all about me.” 

Steve had the grace to look shamed and he stepped back. “Back in my day… not having a soulmark… it was bad news. It made the person bad news. I guess… I guess I just… pushed that on to you.” 

Tony turned away from him and spoke quietly to James. “I’m going to head down to the lab. I just… don’t wanna be here right now. Come down whenever, kay?” 

“Do you need me to come with you now?” he asked, and Tony knew, he knew that if he said yes, James would turn his back on Steve and go with Tony in a heartbeat. 

That was mostly why he shook his head no and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of James’ mouth instead. “Whenever you’re done here, sweetheart. No rush.” 

Bucky nodded, returning the kiss. Tony stepped into the waiting elevator and kept his eyes on James until the doors closed. Only then did he let the tears fall. 

…

“How dare you,” James snarled, rounding on Steve. “How dare you come into Tony’s home and speak to him like that. Never mind that you were looking for me, how dare you think so little of him!” 

“Buck, I didn’t know,” Steve defended weakly, his hands up in the air in surrender. “I swear, I thought he was… markless. I didn’t realise… I promise, I didn’t!” 

“Because that makes it all better,” James sneered. “Times change, Stevie. I was a murder bot, and even I knew that the world doesn’t look at the markless so badly now. Hell, they only did it to Tony because he’s so famous!” 

“Buck, I’m sorry. I just… I found out you were here and… I guess my mind just automatically went to the bad stuff that could have been happening. I didn’t… I didn’t understand why you’d go to Tony, and not me.” 

James shook his head. “Even if he wasn’t my soulmate… he was what I needed. And you… weren’t. I know… I know you were searching for me Steve, and I appreciate that you wanted to find me, I really do, but I couldn’t handle you right then.” 

Steve made a wounded sound and looked down. 

“Steve, look. I’m not… I’m not Bucky from back then. I’m not that guy, the same way that you’re not the same Stevie that I used to pick up from the back alleys. It’s not… It’s not necessarily a bad thing, okay? It’s just… if I’d come to you, you’d have expected him. I needed time and space to get used to who I am now.” 

“But -” 

“No. That’s what would have happened. I know you, you little punk.” 

Steve looked up, his eyes hopeful. “Jerk. We… we’re still friends, right?” 

“Til the end of the line, Pal.” 

“Til the end of the line, Buck.” 

“But you gotta know, Tony’s my soulmate, and I’ll not have you sniping at him all the goddamn time, you hear me? You get to know him as a person, instead of believing all the shit you read about him in the goddamn press.” 

“I will, I will. I am  _ sorry  _ about that.” 

“It’s not me you need to apologise to, is it? Besides, it’s time you leave so I can go check on him.” 

“Buck-” 

“Stevie, really. It’s time to go. I’ll call you, okay?” 

“Promise.” 

“I’ll call,” James swore. “Go on, git.” 

Steve nodded, and cautiously reached out to hug him. James accepted it for a few seconds before he stepped back. It was worth it for the smile on Steve’s face, but it made his skin itch to have anyone other than Tony touch him.

James watched Steve leave, the Black Widow and Hawkeye walking hand in hand in front of him. James couldn’t say he was impressed with the way they’d turned up, as though they could overpower Tony, three on one. 

He’d be having words with Steve about that one at some point. At the moment though, he had a genius to wrangle. 

… 

1 Year Later

… 

“I come bearing gifts,” Tony called, as the two of them walked into the compound, James carrying the majority of Tony’s many boxes. 

Tony had offered to have them shipped, but James had shrugged it off. What’s the point in having super strength if he couldn’t use it every now and then. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve greeted cheerfully, when they walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Tony.” 

“Hey, Spangles,” Tony replied. “I hope you have coffee on, cause this heathen only let me have two cups when I got up.” 

“We’ve been up for like, an hour,” James replied, rolling his eyes. 

“And you only let him have two cups of coffee? I never knew you were so cruel, Buck,” Steve teased, taking the one box Tony was carrying and set into the side, before he grabbed a large mug and set it beneath the coffee maker. 

“You’re a prince above men,” Tony said, helping with the stack Bucky was carrying. 

“Did I hear someone mention gifts?” Clint asked walking into the kitchen with Nat. 

“You did!” Tony announced. “I brought new arrows for you to play with. And new bites for you, spideress. Also, I finally finished making the recall for the shield small enough to be worth adding into your suit, Cap.” 

“Ooh, how did you do that?” Bruce asked, entering from the elevator. 

Tony grinned at his science bro and, with his coffee in hand, crossed the kitchen immediately where he fell into discussion with Bruce about the intricacies of the new tech. 

James watched him with a soft smile on his face. 

“You’re so whipped,” Steve murmured, smirking. “Can’t even look away from him for two minutes.” 

“I can still kick your sorry ass,” James replied, raising his eyebrows. “Gym? So I can school ya? You know,  _ again _ ?” 

“Oh, you are so on,” Steve replied, leading the way to the elevator. James looked back to see Tony watching him. The smaller man winked cheekily, and James grinned. 

The new start he’d hoped for was everything he didn’t know he could have and he was so thankful to Tony for giving it to him. Even when it was just space to learn himself. 

The past year had been amazing, both in the good moments and the bad moments that they’d both had. Nightmares had been soothed, laughter had been shared, and even arguments had been quickly forgotten under kisses and caresses and whispered apologies. 

If this was James’ life for however many years he had, he knew he’d die a happy man. 

 


End file.
